


blood of you

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 吸血鬼丸雛設定自我流設定有，慎入





	blood of you

村上覺得全身上下現在都灼熱難耐，皮膚下像是藏了一排小小的火苗，把皮膚都燙成了粉色的，頭腦暈呼呼的，瀏海濕漉漉的蓋在額前，和滿頭大汗相對的是嘴唇乾燥的像是要脫皮，用舌頭舔過也不能緩解，咬緊牙關，兩顆虎牙刺破了嘴唇，鐵鏽味卻沒有讓他清醒過來。

他坐在馬桶蓋上，平時的潔癖在這時也只能妥協，好在公司的廁所總是清理得乾乾淨淨，褲子被褪到了膝蓋處，純白的內褲被撐地鼓起，前端略有濕痕，褪下來是勃起的性器，沒有中了任何藥物的跡象，他本應不易被挑動性慾，但現在身體卻有著強烈的飢渴。

手指附上了性器，身體太過敏感導致只是輕輕的觸碰都帶來快感，另隻手的手指被牙齒叼住才制止了可能的呻吟，只剩下掩蓋不去的粗喘，一雙眼漫起了水霧，瞇著眼睛卻還是視線模糊，指尖滑過龜頭下緣的觸感，指節觸碰過柱身，身體卻還在叫囂著還不夠的訊號。

艱難的把手指伸向身後，未曾被開拓的小口此刻一張一合著，他在這個姿勢踟躕著，不是因為擔心穢物的問題，是因為本來就性慾淡薄，連男女之事都未曾有過的他，連觸碰這裡都是第一次，未知總是充滿著恐懼。

試探性的插入一個指節，腸壁像是等待許久的貼了上來，擠壓著手指，修剪的圓潤的指甲形狀光是靠著身體內的觸感就能察覺，自己取悅著自己身體的感受太過刺激，輕輕的觸碰都帶給身軀宛如電擊般的快感。

"嗚...啊..."細細地呻吟還是從嘴角流洩出來，和著無法吞嚥下去的唾液，把嘴角弄得沾上了濕意。

殘存的一絲意志，梳理著今天做過的事，一切都跟平常一樣，早上9點上班，進了茶水間沖了杯咖啡好撫慰昨晚不甚精良的睡眠品質，然後...

他突然找到了今天害他失常，變成這副樣子的元兇—  
"我總算找到前輩了。"他的後輩，丸山隆平，像是無視了廁所的門，逕自的穿了進來。

就算現在是羞恥的樣子，村上還是很想吐槽，吸血鬼的特殊能力，不是給你這樣用的啊。

*  
吸血鬼這種生物，不老不死，一定程度上可以維持長時間的青春容貌，害怕大蒜，畏懼陽光的這些特點在一代一代中隨著血統變的淡泊，年輕代數的吸血鬼甚至一個月只需要一杯人血就能過活。

當然，是人血。

雖然平日渴望血的部分可以用其他動物的血來滿足，但人血好像有那麼一個成分是被吸血鬼所需要的，加上近幾年對於動物的血液過敏的案例也越來越常見，吸血鬼們傾向回歸最原始的狩獵方法，啃上某個對象的脖子，吸完之後打個響指消去他的記憶。

但，似人的種族，不只吸血鬼，還有其他的，比如月圓時分選擇當家裡蹲的狼人，比如收起長耳學習在便利店打工的精靈，比如...

吸血鬼中潛藏著某條規則，親族都會教導自己的眷屬，千萬不要去吸非人類的人形生物血液，就算聞起來再甜美，你再餓，也不要觸犯規則。

沒人會去提及觸犯規則的下場，不會有人解釋，也沒有人曾訴說過，但其實真相就是...

*  
"所以說，我吸了你的血，才變成這副德性?"丸山可真覺得自己該對面前這位前輩致上敬意，從他的嗅覺可以判斷出村上的代數應該是比他後才如此稀薄，但他居然能就著這羞恥的姿勢，和他討論。

"我想是的。"丸山摸了摸脖子，早上他留下來的咬痕，兩個小小的圓孔已經在幫助獵物修復的唾液和吸血鬼強大治癒能力下消失殆盡，但村上以為他消除了丸山的記憶，事實上他卻對這一切都記憶鮮明。

"你的手借我一下。"身體有種奇怪的衝動，村上伸出了手，貼上了丸山分垂在大腿兩側的手掌，明明是冷血生物但相貼的瞬間溫度高的燙人，接下來又回歸平靜，卻又像是吸了某種毒品之後離不開，稍微離去又是更爭騰的慾火。

"只要拉著嗎?"丸山反握住他的手，指尖在掌心摩擦，聽著面前人的呼吸突然急促起來，他突然對村上失去那種平靜的表情很感興趣。

"不需要這樣碰一碰嗎?"手指復上了村上的性器，握住住身上下套弄，光是這樣的動作就讓敏感的村上承受不住，本應冰冷的血液像是又滾燙了起來，全身的神經彷彿都被觸發變得敏感，想要他的觸碰，不只性器，裸露的皮膚像都在叫囂著。

"你...那裏...不要..."咬著下唇抗拒，閉上眼不去想，但他的一切觸碰都顯得如此真實，指甲摳挖著上方的孔洞，指尖順過下方的囊袋，襯衫底下的乳尖好似都因為這樣的觸碰而立起，撐起了點線條。

"前輩，我好像，也有感覺了。"最開始只是想逗逗他，畢竟遇到如此有趣的同族機會不多，但逗了幾下丸山也感覺自己起了反應，可能是訊息素，可能是氣味，又或是某種看不見的東西，正透過體溫，肢體接觸，瀰漫著整個室內，連帶著他也覺得口乾舌燥，吞嚥下的口水沒有起到潤喉得作用，反而帶著灼熱的情緒，滑進食道，從胃部開始變得灼熱燙人。

"什麼?你..."村上花了好些時間才明白丸山在說什麼，慌張地想要抗拒，但血緣上就導致了他根本無法抵抗，丸山的手指在會陰處滑動，來到了剛剛被探入過的後穴。

"不是有人說，跟男人做想要忘掉，就當作被狗咬了口就好，前輩既然咬了我一口，那我這樣咬回來也不過分吧?"丸山的邏輯讓村上忍不住想要吐槽，身體卻無力反抗，後穴被探入了不屬於自己的手指，意識到的一刻已經開始享受他的觸碰。

手指的攪動發出了水聲，丸山享受著他的表情，要說這是血統中的劣根性他也不否認，他愛好品嘗著獵物的表情，因為這一切都是因他而起，意識到這點帶來的滿足感無可比擬。

解開皮帶，勃起的性器抵在被開拓的鬆軟的後穴，微微用力就貼合進了他的身軀，村上的手抵在他的胸口，好似還倔強的咬著下唇不願發聲。

隨著他的進出，原本清明的眼神變的迷濛，瀰上的水霧像是眨一眨就能化成淚珠從圓潤下垂的眼角溢出，瀏海被汗濕垂在額前，丸山舔了舔他咬出血的下唇，吸吮的那刻聽見了深及靈魂的呻吟。

"這樣的前輩，只有我見過真好呢。"他沒忍住誘惑，湊到了村上耳邊。

FIN.


End file.
